


Reunion

by Meister (CruelInsanity)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/pseuds/Meister
Summary: They won the game.It left him broken.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the 10-year anniversary.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The day had been long.

No, wait, correction.

The  _ **WEEK**_  had been long.

 

A lot of people needed his help, and he had barely received any sleep at all. Even during those naps he had. That's all they were, naps.

Not to mention he never got to step away for a bit to collect himself either. When it became too much all he could do was bite it down and deal with it.

He really just wanted to go home and be alone for like a month.

 

And it was his birthday.

Of course it was.

 

His friends wanted him to celebrate it with them, but that was the total opposite of what he wanted himself. All he wanted was to go home and spend the day in his dad's old room.

It was the anniversary, after all.

 

He never admitted it out loud, but he was envious of everyone else after the game ended.

Everyone got a better iteration of their guardian, or in Jane's case, the actual guardian himself.

John... Didn't.

He got a younger version of his Nanna, who he never got to meet before she got prototyped as his sprite. He got a lookalike of his dad who he just couldn't connect with at all because of their different lives.

Wrong memories.

 

He was envious of them, and none of them knew just how lonely he felt, especially when he saw them interacting with their relative.

Especially Jane and Mr Crocker.

 

Landing in front of his home at last, he unlocked and entered. After two steps in he stopped, hearing something moving in the kitchen. To be safe he summoned his warhammer and held it ready as he lifted off the ground and floated towards the kitchen entrance.

 

The air smelled of tobacco, but not the type Mr Crocker used. Nor like the cigarettes he himself smoked. There was a distinct tone to the smell, something nostalgic about it.

 

He landed by the doorway and stepped into it to look, and the warhammer instantly slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor with a crack as the wooden flooring broke under its weight.

 

John had no words as he stared at the person there with wide eyes, feeling the telltale sting in his eyes as tears began to fill them.

The man turned around, holding a tray with a cake on it, just done being decorated. It was yellow icing, and text that spelled 'Happy Birthday' in his favorite green.

 

But his eyes were stuck on the face.

The eyes were a different shade of blue than Mr Crocker's.

A shade he never realized he could recognize with a glance, one he never realized he could miss so much it physically hurt.

 

The man opened his mouth to speak, but instead it prompted John to move, running over and hitting the cake out of his hands so he could pull him into a hug, tears rolling down his cheeks as he began to sob, clinging to the man desperately.

 

"Please, please,  _ **please**_  tell me I'm not dreaming." he just barely got out.

 

"I'm really here, son, and I'm not leaving anytime soon. Welcome home. I am so, so incredibly proud of you." the man calmly replied, hugging his son back just as tightly.

"Happy birthday, John."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any typos, please let me know so I can fix them!  
> Also, if you can think of tags to add, please let me know!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Find me at tumblr at meister-writes!
> 
> //Meister


End file.
